


Is it really you?

by Lifeless_Soul_Cos



Category: In the Heights - Miranda/Hudes
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fluff, Reader is useless when it comes to flirting, Romantic Soulmates, Usnavi is too tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26139292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifeless_Soul_Cos/pseuds/Lifeless_Soul_Cos
Summary: You live in a world where you dream about how you are going to meet your soulmate several months before you do. How will you meet yours?
Relationships: Usnavi/Reader (In the Heights)
Kudos: 11





	Is it really you?

Gasping you woke up from your dream. A dream you had for the last months. It was always the same. You were in some foreign city, in the same strange place as always when you saw a strange person facing away from you. Once you approached them they would always turn around and say “Is it really you?”. After that you always woke up, having troubles breathing. It worn heavy on you, not knowing who that person was and why you were dreaming about them for all this time. Yet you always shrugged it off. Your friend blamed it on you being so stressed from work that your brain made up bullshit too, but one of your older colleagues had a way different opinion on that matter. While lunch break one day she sat you down 

“ You know, (Y/N)… The dream you been telling me about. I thought about it and I had that too. Well not the exact same dream, but I had the same dream for like three months before I first met my Husband.”  
“Oh, you mean like some soulmate shit?”  
“Yes, exactly like that.”, she snickered lightly at your wording. “You have a big vacation coming up soon, don´t you?”  
“Yeah I do. In like two weeks from now.”  
“Hm, seems pretty clear to me.”, she said before going back to work.

The moment your conversation ended a memory of your mother telling you stories about soulmates came back to you. Back then you just dismissed it as your mum being overly romantic, but now you weren´t so sure anymore. Your big and well-earned vacation was approaching fast and maybe she and your co-worker were right. Nah, you dismissed it once again and got back to making coffee. The dreams didn´t stop until way into your actual vacation.  
You came back from two weeks of sun and beach in Greece to one week left at home so you made it your purpose to find the most interesting corners of new York. 

Half way through the week you went to Washington heights. The whole day there was a weird feeling in your tummy. It actually wasn´t until the very afternoon that you found out why. Going for some coffee in a small store you felt the unease getting stronger and stronger. As soon as you entered the store you saw the same scene you always saw in your dreams and behind the counter a very familiar yet totally strange person. On hearing the little bell on the door jingle the dark haired man turned around.

“Is it really you?”, he spoke the words you had heard so often now.  
Only this time you did not wake up and his eyes looked way glassier than before. Right before you got a chance to open your mouth to answer though he snapped back.  
“I´m sorry… that was weird. How may I help you?”  
“I… Uhm I´ll have a Coffee, please. And uh uhm this chocolate bar.”  
Dear god, you thought, what is happening to me.  
But you couldn´t deny the feeling you had, when he said the words you had heard over a hundred times before. This warm, fuzzy and over all great feeling that made you want to giggle like a little school girl. It was weird and a little scary but you were happier than ever before. Still you couldn´t get out of your head and he seemed to have the same problem so you said your good byes and you made your way back.

Of course you had to go back to work eventually and of course your friend was waiting to hear every single, little detail.  
“And don´t you dare leave anything out.”, you both shared a laugh.  
“Oh you know, nothing out of the ordinary happened. I enjoyed Greece and when I got I… think I found my Soulmate.”, you mumbled the last part more than you actually told her.  
“You think you did what now?”  
“When I went to this little bodega and I saw this man I always saw in my dreams and he said `Is it really you?´ and it was really freaking weird but it gave me this really warm feeling that I never had before like ever. So… yeah.”  
“That´s it Girl? You didn´t talk or immediately fell in love and kissed or some shit?”  
“I know right! I couldn´t get any words out except for I´ll have a coffee and a chocolate bar. And even that I couldn´t get out without a stutter. The whole situation was just so weird.”  
“You have to go back there today and say or do something. This is a big deal!”  
“Idk though…”

After all you didn´t have much to say in that matter, cause when you got done with work your friend took you back to the bodega. Successfully ignoring all of your complaints she dragged you right in front of the counter. But when you looked up it wasn´t the man from last time but a boy Just a couple of years younger than you actually were. He greeted you with a wide grin on his lips that was so infectious you couldn´t help but smile back at him. But you still were irritated as to where the man of your literal dreams were.  
“Hey uhm I… last time I was here there was someone else here…”  
“Oh you mean my cousin. Yeah he owns the shop.”  
“Yeah, I was wondering if…”  
“He´s her soulmate and they didn´t make any move last week so I thought I would force her a little to her luck.”, your friend interrupted you.  
At that the boy, who introduced himself as Sonny, got even more excited.  
“Ohhh that´s so cool! And so typical for Usnavi… He can´t flirt or even talk to a woman for his own good. He´s back there in the break room, wait a second I´ll go get him. Or you know what? Follow me."

With every step you took nervousness rose inside of you. You felt like you were about to throw up butterflies or some shit. You were feeling better, yet worse than ever before. Taking a deep breath you tried to calm your nerves as Sonny opened you the door to the breakroom. It wasn´t a big room with a small table and two chairs in it, one of which was occupied by Usnavi. When he heard the door open he looked up from the magazine he was currently reading.  
“Sonny what…?”, stopping in his tracks when he saw you instead of his cousin. “H-hey…”  
“Hey”, all the courage you had before left in an instant.  
“What are you doing here?”  
“My friend dragged me here after what happened last week…”  
“Just tell him already, damn!”, your friend shouted from the outside.  
“Tell me?”  
“Well when we met last week it kinda was like a scenario I have dreamt of before for literal weeks. So when you turned around and talked to me I kind of panicked…. And when I got back my friend out there kinda told me that you may be my soulmate, because that´s how she met her husband and yeah. I probably don´t make sense right now. God you must think I´m so weird.”

He didn´t say anything to that just ran a hand through his beard thoughtfully and then he did something you never expected. He laid his hands on your shoulders and kissed you. Shocked at first you froze, eyes wide, but when you realized what was happening you melted into the kiss. Your arms found their way around his neck while his slid down to the small of your back. It was a passionate kiss, filled with every emotion you had felt when first meeting each other. When you parted again you had trouble breathing.  
“I saw you too.”, he said while straightening his peaked cap. “I have dreamt about this for so long that when you stood there I kind of panicked myself and didn´t say anything…”  
“Well I guess we can be lucky I have such a headstrong friend.”, you both chuckled still a little nervous before kissing again. What you didn´t see was that Sonny and your friend were standing in the doorway now. Making various gaging noises and yelling `get a room´ at you. And when you thought it couldn´t get more chaotic another man entered the shop.  
“Benny!”, Sonny greeted him. “It finally happened.”  
“What? Let me see.” He rushed over to you and all of a sudden space in the breakroom got really tight.  
After you practically fell out of the room Benny and Usnavi started to joke around while Sonny, your friend and you just looked at each other and laughed.  
When everyone calmed down a little Usnavi laid his arm around your hip and you got officially introduced to his good friend.  
“(Y/N) this is Benny, he works at the dispatch next door. Benny this is (Y/N), she is…”  
“His Girlfriend. Hi.”, you said with a polite smile on your face shaking his hand.


End file.
